This application is for one year of support to allow exploration of ways in which a request for Core Center support could be developed so as to maximize the interactions between contributing investigators and to thereby elucidate the major functional disorders of the gastrointestinal tract. Within the Mayo group are represented investigators with funded independent programs in gastrointestinal motor and secretory function and its control. The seven (7) primary core investigators represent several disciplines (clinical and basic research in gastroenterology, addominal and experimental surgery, smooth muscle physiology, neurophysiology) and already operate on several levels (diseased and healthy man, the whole animal, neuromuscular tissues in vitro, enteric peptides and their cellular receptors). The group is already well integrated scientifically and administratively, but has already identified numerous other groups within Mayo with whom more productive collaboration could be fostered by the presence of a Core Center. We plan to establish an office for the planning group, have designated a Core Director and Executive and have begun the key administrative steps. We believe we have the multidisciplined approach needed to define the control of gastrointestinal functions that must precede better diagnosis and therapy of the nonorganic diseases. We need time for more detailed exploration and this present means should facilitate our planning.